


Put the Dunny Back In The Box

by CasualOtaku



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: B-Movies, Dunny - Freeform, Jason Todd Has Tentacles, M/M, Movie Reference, Technology & Toys, Tentacles, Tentatodd Week 2020, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, tentatodd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku
Summary: Just a short little flash fic/ficlet for Tentatodd Week 2020.  This on is based on the prompt "Technology & Toys"...mainly toys...just notthosekinds of toys.  😛
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Put the Dunny Back In The Box

“Okay...now put the dunny back in the box.”

Jason looked at Tim, then the small plastic toy in question, and then back to Tim “Seriously?  
  
“What? We have to make sure that you have your fine motor control down pat.” Tim said as he looked up from his datapad. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Jason asked.

“Of course not.” Tim said “It’s easy to rip something open but putting it back in the box is much harder.”

“You can’t possibly be that naive.” Jason said. “Not a geek like you.”  
  
Tim frowned. “Jason. You’re stuck with those tentacles until the next new moon. How is it naive of me to want to be sure you have control over them?”  
  
“Good Lord...you aren’t joking. You really don’t get the reference.” Jason said.  
  
“What reference?” Tim asked, clearly confused.  
  
Jason shook his head, then pulled out his inner Nicholas Cage as he used one tentacle to reach out and pick up the empty box. Another picked up the little silver blind bag. And yet another picked up the little toy as Jason ‘walked’ towards Tim, booped the smaller man’s nose with his one remaining tentacle,.and drawled, “I said...put the bunny...back...in the box.”

Jason moved his tentacles with each small burst of words, delicately slipping the dunny back into its old blind bag, then putting the bagged toy back in the original box, before he finally held up the completed project for Tim’s approval.  
  
Tim blinked a few times and then crossed his eyes to peer at the toy being held directly in front of his nose. “...impressive, but what about the bottom right tentacle?”  
  
“What about it?” Jason asked, with a mischievous grin.  
  
“It’s getting a little--” Tim cut himself off with a gasp as the tentacle went from idly stroking his thigh to actively groping his ass. “Make that a LOT personal.”  
  
“Oh don’t worry, baby bird.” Jason said as one tentacle gently set the dunny down on the table while the others set about wrapping his lover up in their embrace. “That’s all me. Now how about we have a bit of fun before I make you watch _Con Air_ with me? Can’t let you go without knowing that little gem of bad cinema. Now, can I?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, a 'dunny' is a miniature vinyl figurine sold in blind boxes. Think Funko Pop but smaller, with bunny ears, and more abstract designs.


End file.
